El día de su cumpleaños
by Master of Disaster x
Summary: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Ciel!


**N/A: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Ciel!**

* * *

-Todo listo.-

Esa era una mañana bastante agradable a comparación del clima que se había estado viviendo los últimos días...

-¿Debería ir?-

-Ya es hora.-

El interior del hogar era acogedor a pesar de ser tan amplio, mientras que afuera se podían apreciar restos de nieve que la lluvia del día anterior había dejado...

La mujer ingresó a la oscura habitación, al abrir la puerta, la luz del pasillo se reflejó sobre su cabello rubio.

Se esperaba que la ventisca pasada evitara que ese día volviera a aparecer un mal clima...

La mujer hizo su camino hacía la cama sigilosamente.

Y de esa forma todo estuviera listo para que fuese un día perfecto, para complacer a ese pequeño que esperaba ansiosamente año tras año esa fecha...

-Ciel, despierta, Ciel...-Susurraba la mujer en el oído del menor, el cual, abrió los ojos y se restregó con pereza uno de ellos, la mujer le acariciaba el cabello negro.-¿Sabes que día es hoy?- Le preguntó su madre.

Pues todos sabían que él adoraba...

Al niño se le iluminó el rostro y rápidamente se levantó al darse cuenta que era...

El día de su cumpleaños.

* * *

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Celebraron dos adultos alegremente a su querido hijo.

-¡Mamá!¡Papá!- Ciel los abrazó a ambos antes de saltar de la cama como pocas veces hacía y fue directo a buscar la ropa que quería usar ese día.-¿Qué haremos hoy?¿Me llevarán a pasear?-

Los padres rieron por la impaciencia de su hijo que, generalmente, pedía unos pocos minutos más de descanso antes de iniciar la mañana y sin embargo, ahí en el día de su cumpleaños, estaba preguntando y exclamando con emoción sobre los planes para la jornada mientras luchaba con la ropa para vestirse rápido, sin conseguir nada más que un desastroso conjunto de camisa mal abotonada y pantalones al revés, los cuales estaban a medio subir cuando el cumpleañero se giró sonriendo a sus padres con una interrogación sobre regalos.

-Sí, haremos lo que tú quieras.- Dijo el padre.

-Pero vallamos con calma.- La oji azul separó a esa tierna criatura de las telas para poder arreglarlo correctamente.-Te espera un gran desayuno...y algo más- El chico se impacientó.

* * *

-Me encanta el día de mi cumpleaños ¿Saben?- El niño que era la replica de su padre, a excepción de los ojos, decía mientras caminaba con urgencia por el pasillo arreglado con varios adornos navideños.

-Sí, lo sabemos.- Le contestó el hombre que caminaba un poco más atrás que el chico, apresurándose un poco para seguirle el paso a la inocente criatura.

-Estaremos juntos todo el día ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, y Lizzy vendrá a visitarte también.- Su madre le anunció, estando de la misma forma que su esposo, tras el niño, velando por que su hijo no cayera, aunque con tal humor quizás al niño no le habría importado recibir un pequeño golpecito en la rodilla.

-Genial.- Soltó con viva alegría siguiendo el camino.

Habría desayunado en la cama sino fuera porque el mismo Ciel había expresado querer desayunar junto con sus padres en el comedor, allí la gran mesa ya estaba lista para recibir a la familia, servidos los preparados favoritos del celebrado, su té favorito, sus galletas favoritas, sus bizcochos favoritos y más, a pesar de que no siempre tenía permitida tanta azúcar en el desayuno, ahí estaban y el fiel Tanaka también estaba allí, saludó con una reverencia al chico que ya tenía los ojos brillando de alegría y le deseó un muy feliz cumpleaños.

Desayunó alegre, desayunó hasta quedar satisfecho y ya con la carga enérgica inicial del día, fue llevado al salón principal.

En el salón había un gran árbol adornado y otras decoraciones que elegantemente le daban la bienvenida a la época navideña, en el mismo salón fueron entregados los regalos destinados al de los ojos azules, casi como en Navidad, o eso fue lo que pensó él, justo antes de abrir los obsequios, abría cada uno con expectación y seguía a agradecer a sus amados padres, incluso el señor Tanaka dio algo al Phantomhive menor ¿cómo no encariñarse con ese niño?

Un paseo por la ciudad y de vuelta a la mansión a seguir jugando, el chico estaba feliz, entonces llegó Madame Red, infaltable invitada en el cumpleaños.

-¡Ciel! Mi sobrinito favorito ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Exclamó a la vez que llegaba a la mansión.

-Tía, soy tu único sobrino.- Le corrigió contra el vestido, pues la estaba abrazando.

-Bueno, con más razón te traje estos regalos, mi pequeño.- El niño recibió más que encantado el conjunto color rojo que se le entregó, a Rachel no le gustaba tanto pero aún así se lo hizo probar al muchacho.

Aún faltaba alguien.

* * *

Todos los adultos salieron con tranquilidad al escuchar un carruaje acercándose pero Ciel, salió disparado corriendo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro sabiendo quien estaba llegando.

Apenas el transporte se detuvo se vio a una adorable niña salir con rapidez del mismo, sus rubios bucles saltaron con ella al correr.

-¡Ciel!- Gritó con una gran sonrisa, todo el viaje había estado más que impaciente por llegar al ansiado destino.

-¡Lizzy!- Devolvió el saludo, recibiendo un gran abrazo de su prometida.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Ciel.- Los ojos verdes de la chiquilla brillaban aún más que de costumbre, si había algo en el mundo que la pequeña adoraba era estar con el que algún día sería su esposo.

-Gracias.- Respondió, y recién en ese momento fue que el resto de la tripulación apareció, los padres y el hermano de Elizabeth salieron del carruaje, la pequeña fue hacía su madre, casi exigiendo que le entregara al chico el obsequio.

Poco después los adultos disfrutaban charlando en el salón comedor, a la vez que los dos niños poco interesados en la platica de los mayores, se sentaron en el suelo cerca de la mesa para hablar entre ellos.

-Ciel ¿Quieres que Tanaka traiga el pastel?- La señora Phantomhive recibió una respuesta afirmativa por lo que, el sirviente, se dirigió a la cocina.-No lo quiso en el desayuno. Nos dijo: "Esperaré a Lizzy para comerlo", no hubo forma de convencerlo.-Ante la frase delatora de su madre y la pequeña risa de los otros grandes e incluso de la rubia a su lado, el peli negro menor se sonrojo un poco.

-Lizzy estuvo horas buscando un buen regalo para Ciel, me sorprendería que halla una tienda en Londres que no hubiésemos recorrido.- Esta vez fue la madre de la niña quien provocó un sonrojo en el rostro de su hija.

Al final, el pastel de chocolate fue trasladado a la mesa junto con un juego de té y otros comestibles, todo transportado por Tanaka en un carro para ese fin, se colocaron los distintos platos en la mesa y se sirvió el té y todos, incluidos los dos menores, se dispusieron a merendar.

La rubia menor observó con deleite los bocadillos que habían servido para ellos, notando la mayoría de dulces y chocolate.

-Ciel es muy goloso ¿Verdad?-

Ese comentario le produjo a Red tanta gracia que casi escupió su bebida.

-Me gustan los dulces ¿Por qué?- El niño bebió más de su té.

-Hay muchas cosas dulces, te gustan mucho los bocadillos y el chocolate ¿Verdad, Ciel?- La pequeña seguía hablando fervientemente.-Cuando yo aprenda a cocinar, prometo hacerte galletas y postres ¿Quieres?-

La brillante sonrisa que mostró la chica pareció iluminar no toda la sala, ni toda la mansión, sino todo el hemisferio, era como estar en plena primavera en vez de invierno.

Su madre la intentaba convencer de que cocinar no era algo imprescindible para ser una buena esposa, no era su responsabilidad pues tendrían sirvientes que lo harían por ella, pero la idea de cocinar para Ciel, era algo que le daba una gran ilusión.

-Si tu quieres, puedes hacerme tantos postres como desees.- Le dijo el otro a la vez que le daba un mordisco a un bocadillo.

-Entonces, te haré galletas como esa.- Apuntó a la galleta que comía su primo, chispas de chocolate.

-Si es que no se queman.- Murmuró Edward, recibiendo un pequeño empujón en el brazo cortesía de su madre y una mirada ofendida de la menor, quizás estaba celoso de la atención que su primo recibía por parte de su linda hermanita.

-Si Lizzy las hace, entonces la comeré.-

Los adultos contemplaron con ternura la escena, ambos pequeños que llenaban la casa de risas y alegría sonrieron, y ahora el planeta entero parecía estar en primavera.

* * *

Ciel mostró a Lizzy todos y cada uno de sus juguetes nuevos en el salón principal y se dedicaron un buen rato a jugar con ellos, los demás también estaban allí.

Al niño oji azul no se le ocurría una forma de estar más feliz, jugaba con sus padres, con sus tíos, con Lizzy, incluso con su perro, comía cosas deliciosas y el día aún no terminaba, la mansión llena de risas, esos eran momentos que lo hacían sentir tan bien, todo encajaba, todo era perfecto. Incluso si llegaba a discutir con la rubia por algún desacuerdo o a ganarse una pequeña llamada de atención de sus padres, era un día alegre.

* * *

Los invitados se habían ido, ya era de noche y era la hora de que el niño de la casa se fuera a dormir, se acomodó en la cama de sus padres, justo al lado de Vincent, mientras la madre se alistaba para leerle un cuento a su pequeño.

-¿Has disfrutado de tu cumpleaños?-La cabeza de la familia preguntó despeinando al chiquillo.

-Mucho.-

-Bien ¿Quieres tu cuento?- Preguntó la otra y esperó a que el niño asintiera y comenzó a leer, la voz de la mujer relatando la historia colmó la habitación desde el inicio al final de la misma, Ciel no sabía si lo que más le gustaba era escuchar esos relatos fantásticos o sólo que la rubia los contase, pero mantuvo toda su atención en la historia hasta que esta acabó.-Y fin.- Finalizó sonriendo a los dos hombres en la cama.

-¿Eso es todo?- Preguntó chistoso Ciel, sus padres rieron.

-Sí, eso es todo.- Dejó el libro y pellizcó la mejilla del pequeño antes de ella misma acostarse con su esposo y su hijo.-Espero que hayas pasado un feliz cumpleaños, Ciel.- Habló con una voz compasiva.

-Lo hice, gracias a ustedes y a todos.-

-Que tengas dulces sueños, Ciel. Buenas noches.- Le desearon ambos adultos, recibió un beso en la frente y los tres se acomodaron.

Ciel pensó, justo antes de caer dormido, que no le molestaría pasar más cumpleaños como ese.

* * *

Todo el día estaba pasando según lo esperado, no se percibió problema alguno ni una complicación...hasta que el fuego comenzó a aparecer.

El chico que hasta ahora estaba en su cuarto, corría por los pasillos vestido con su traje color marrón.

Un humo oscuro lo rodeaba y amenazaba sus pulmones que de por sí ya eran débiles, apenas tenía un camino visible delante de él pero Ciel tenía que seguir corriendo, debía encontrar a alguien.

-¡Mamá!¡Papá!- Gritó desesperado, agitado, horrorizado.

El fuego estaba consumiendo la madera, las llamas se alimentaban del hogar que era suyo y el chico podía sentir en su piel el calor que estas irradiaban ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en esa fecha? ¿Por qué justamente ese día?

Aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, apenas cumplía 10 años, nunca se había imaginado que algo así de verdad pudiera pasar, y mucho menos se podría haber imaginado que se encontraría con los cadáveres de sus padres cuando abrió con brusquedad esa puerta.

Ciel, simplemente, no merecía tener esa vista delante de él, no merecía esa angustia que se apoderó de sus cuerpo y no merecía que sus padres lo dejaran de esa forma y aún menos en el día de su cumpleaños.

* * *

El conde de cabello oscuro caminó hasta el salón principal, por la ventana de su estudio había advertido que un carruaje se acercaba a la mansión.

Estando allí, apenas demoraron unos segundos antes de que Ciel escuchara la aguda e infantil voz que caracterizaba a Lizzy.

-¡Ciel!-Gritó ella con alegría al verlo, corrió hacia él, saltó y lo estrujó en un abrazo apretado.

-Elizabeth.-Pudo murmurar el chico, casi sin aire.-Ya, calma.-

Cuando los brazos de su prometida lo soltaron, dio una buena bocanada de aire y cerca estuvo de caer al suelo jadeante.

-Es que estoy feliz, porque es tu cumpleaños ¡Felicidades, Ciel!¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Y volvió a darle un abrazo, un poco menos doloroso está vez y menos duradero.

-Gracias, pero yo...- El chico fue interrumpido.

-Espera a que abras tu regalo. Aunque sea algo tarde podemos organizar una pequeña fiesta, quizás sólo para los que estamos en la mansión ¡Ah y tía Ann, claro!, con bocadillos y música.- La rubia seguía soltando sus fantasías y los sirvientes allí presentes sólo podían sonreír hacía la chica, sabiendo de antemano que su amo no quería nada de eso. Ellos mismos habían intentado saludarle y fueron rechazados.-También podemos...-

-Me alegro de que me visites, pero no quiero una fiesta.- Se volteó y comenzó su camino hacía la escalera, con intención de volver a trabajar al estudio.

-¿Qué?-

-Puedes quedarte en la mansión, si quieres, pero no tengo ningún deseo de celebrar mi cumpleaños.- Ya subía los escalones mientras decía eso.

-Pero, Ciel ¿Por qué?- La expresión de Lizzy había cambiado y en su escepticismo no sabía que hacer.

-Sólo no quiero, puedes quitar esa idea de tu cabeza.-

-Pe-pero, Ciel...-

-Lo siento, Lizzy.- Apenas se volteó para verla a la cara antes de intentar dar otro paso, pero lo que Elizabeth diría a continuación lo dejaría estacionado en lo más alto de la escalera.

-No fue tu culpa.- Lanzó en un tono bajo pero audible, el chico se detuvo al oír eso, incluso los demás testigos quedaron paralizados.- Tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que les pasó a tus padres ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú el que sufra tanto?¿Por qué no me dejas festejar tu cumpleaños? Entiendo que los extrañas y que fue algo de verdad horrible pero ¿No puedes dejarlo atrás? ¿No podemos volver a ser felices como antes?-

Durante el tiempo que la chica habló, Ciel no se inmutó de su posición. Y cuando calló, durante segundos que parecieron eternos, toda la mansión simulaba estar en pausa, un silencio fúnebre los acompañó y el primero en romper ese ambiente, fue nada más que Ciel, que se marchó sin decir ni una palabra ni dirigir una mirada a ninguno de los presentes, casi como si nada hubiese pasado.

El dolor de la rubia por esa escena se expresó en forma lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos, no quería dejarlas salir. Ese era el primer cumpleaños de Ciel desde que él había vuelto y de verdad quería festejarle, festejar que estaba de nuevo con ella.

-Recibir a su prometida de esa forma...que cruel.- Dijo Lau con un brazo rodeando a Ran-Mao.

-No se preocupe, señorita.- Paula fue directo con su ama.

-Se-señorita Elizabeth, no se entristezca, de seguro el señorito Ciel va a pensar en lo que usted le dijo.- Exclamó torpemente Maylene intentando consolarla.

-Sí, hay que tener valor para decir algo así.- Consintió Bard, pronto todos los sirvientes estaban cerca de Lizzy cuando esta se volteó.

-¿Ustedes saben cocinar?- Más que brusquedad, lo preguntó con una gran convicción.

-¿Eh?- Cuestionaron todos los empleados a la vez.

* * *

Ciel estaba levemente inclinado sobre su escritorio, sentado, con un rostro aburrido, apoyaba su cabeza en uno de sus puños y con la otra mano escribía una carta de respuesta para un comerciante que había pedido contactar en persona con él. Escuchó tres golpes firmes sobre la puerta y sin preguntar quien era ni apartar la vista de lo que escribía autorizó el ingreso.

-Adelante.-

Enseguida se asomó cuidadosamente por la puerta una cabellera rubia.

-¿Ciel? Lamento interrumpirte, espero que no estés muy ocupado.- Entró al estudio que antes era de su tío con nerviosismo y un plato lleno en mano.

La verdad es que, sin demostrarlo, el joven se sorprendió un poco, pensó que ella se sentiría temerosa de hablarle por el momento ¿Se sentía mal por la forma en que la había tratado? Claro y planeaba disculparse, pero no cambiaría el hecho de que no se sentía de humor para celebraciones.

-No mucho ¿Necesitas algo?- Seguía escribiendo.

-No, nada.- Sonrió y se acercó hasta quedar en el centro de la habitación.- Mira, los muchachos me enseñaron a hacer galletas. Vine para traerte algunas.- "Los muchachos" eso hizo que el Phantomhive se preguntara como es que aún estaban vivos, la mansión en pie y no haya oído ni un sólo ruido de explosión o exclamación dolor si es que "los muchachos" estuvieron todos juntos en la cocina.

-Realmente no tengo ganas de comer en este momento.- La marquesa no sabía si lo que más dolía era el nuevo rechazo o el hecho de que ni siquiera se había dignado a verla.

-Pe-pero tú...- La voz de la chica comenzaba a romperse y el plato que tenía en la mano temblaba.-...tú dijiste que si yo hacía galletas...las comerías.-

Al final su voz era prácticamente un susurró entrecortado y doloroso. Ciel levantó la cabeza y se encontró con Elizabeth temblando por intentar tragarse las lágrimas, sus ojos esmeralda estaban inundados y miraban hacía el suelo mientras ella trataba de controlar los sollozos, se sorprendió cuando notó que no era uno esos lloriqueos infantiles como cuando él no quería llevarla a algún sitio, era en serio y era por querer hacerlo feliz en el día de su cumpleaños.

-¿Hiciste...galletas de chocolate para mí?- Por la manera en que lo dijo parecía haberlo dicho para sí mismo, se levantó de su asiento, pero la Lizzy aguantando el llanto distaba tanto de la Lizzy que generalmente veía, que el joven noble no sabía como proceder.

-Lamento haberte estado molestando.-La menor de los Midford cerró con fuerza los ojos y se volteó para salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

-¡Espera, Lizzy!- A pesar de que en ese momento quería huir de allí, la chica se detuvo en seco al escuchar el llamado. Se quedó quieta en su lugar, con los párpados tan apretados como podía. Ciel se acercó, tomó una galleta y le dio un buen mordisco, ella abrió los ojos, primero con sorpresa y luego esperando a que el chico dijera algo.-Es deliciosa, es cierto que no tengo ganas de comer ahora pero ¿Por qué no las guardas en la cocina y las comemos a la hora del té?-

Está vez las lágrimas fueron de emoción, la rubia, hecho los brazos al cuello de Ciel, quien a su vez la rodeo con los suyos, correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Ciel.-Sollozó Elizabeth, llorando por todo lo que no había llorado en el día, por todo lo que había contenido y soportado.

-Lamento si te hice sentir mal.- La miró a los ojos, mientras la otra aún hipaba.-Te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por mí.-Le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió suavemente.

-Sigo creyendo que deberías celebrarlo, pero por lo menos puedo estar contigo.- La oji verde al fin mostró su sonrisa, ya tenía una forma de hacer feliz a su prometido...aunque este no tenía porque enterarse del par de bandejas de pobres galletas quemadas que se tuvieron que desechar.

* * *

Al año siguiente la señorita volvía a visitar a su futuro esposo para el día de su cumpleaños.

-Lizzy, no quiero festejarlo.-

-Lo sé, pero no podrás evitar que me quede aquí contigo.- La joven le dedicó una sonrisa brillante, a lo que el otro sólo pudo sonrojarse y desviar la mirada.

-Me...me parece bien.- Lizzy le siguió sonriendo.

-Pues, me alegro de que sea así.-

* * *

Por la tarde, cuando Ciel bajó para merendar, se encontró con una variedad de los bocadillos que mas le gustaban, se sorprendió, no veía algo así hace años.

-Vamos, vamos, joven amo.-Fue apurado para que tomara asiento y al hacerlo, inmediatamente se le sirvió té.

-Sebastian ¿Tú hiciste esto?-Preguntó algo confundido, hoy ya había recibido un pastelillo de su parte con una nota que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños, joven señor"

-Parte es mi trabajo, pero fui muy ayudado por la señorita Elizabeth.-Le respondió cortésmente con una de sus famosas sonrisas.

Ciel miró a Elizabeth y esta le sonrió.

-Espero que te guste.-

-¡Ciel! Ya llegué- Se escuchó, la voz claramente era de Madame Red.

-Es tía Ann.- Exclamó Lizzy.

El chico miró lo que estaba servido, en esa mesa había cosas que el cumpleañero no había probado en un largo tiempo, y despedían un increíble aroma dulce, incluso, los sirvientes fueron invitados a probar lo que estaba servido, y por supuesto, todo estaba delicioso.

-Sebastian ¿Es correcto dejar que la señorita use la cocina?- Le murmuró por lo bajo Bardroy al otro hombre.

-Tú eres el incompetente que la hace estallar ¿Es correcto dejar que tú uses la cocina?- Respondió con una rara mezcla de sadismo, diversión, sarcasmo, e irritación, apuñalando el orgullo del ex soldado.

-Que cruel eres.-Se retiró el chef, que de chef sólo tenía el título.

-Sebastian, fuiste muy duro con Bard.- Dijo con un puchero Finni mientras que el otro sirviente lloraba con la pelirroja.

* * *

Ya de noche, el peli negro estaba en su cama preparado para dormir, su mayordomo lo tapó con la sábana blanca, pero no le había quitado el parche, el demonio prosiguió a caminar hasta la puerta dejando el candelabro con tres velas encendidas apoyado cerca de la cama, el chico se sentó.

-¿No vas a llevarte las velas?-Por un segundo creyó que iba a burlarse de él, pero aún así, preguntó.

-No voy a ser yo quien le dé las buenas noches hoy, joven amo, pero que descanse.- Fue lo último que le dijo antes de salir de la habitación dejando a un confundido y algo cansado huérfano esperando que algo pasara.

Volvió a acostarse, sin saber exactamente a que se refería Sebastian, hasta que unos momentos después sintió la puerta abrirse de nuevo, dejando ver la marquesa rubia de ojos verdes entrando en la habitación, con el cabello suelto y vistiendo un camisón blanco.

-¿Lizzy?¿Qué haces?-Cuestionó, no necesariamente disgustado por la visita de su prometida, esta caminó hasta quedar cerca de él.

-Vine a leerte un cuento.- Sacó un libro que Ciel reconoció muy bien.

-¿Un cuento?-

-Sí, ni tu padre ni tu madre están ahora para dormir contigo, ni para leerte y se que tú lo amabas...tal vez no sea igual pero yo puedo hacerlo en su lugar.- Se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama, justo como Ciel recordaba que su mamá lo hacía y a la luz de las velas que allí estaban comenzó la historia, él, sin ninguna protesta, se quedó acostado escuchando el cuento. Recordó algunos momentos, momentos que extrañaría, pero estaba pasando un buen rato, incluso recordó lo que era sentir una verdadera emoción por su cumpleaños, en vez de tener que pensarlo como el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres. No sabía si lo que más le gustaba era escuchar ese relato o sólo que la rubia lo contase. Elizabeth al terminar la historia y cerró el libro de cuentos.- Y fin.-

-¿Eso es todo?- Preguntó en broma, mirando al techo. La rubia rió y se le acercó.

-Sí, eso es todo. Espero que hayas pasado un buen cumpleaños.-

-Lo hice, gracias a ti...- Se detuvo sólo el tiempo suficiente para tomar conciencia de lo que había dicho y agregó, notoriamente sonrojado y entrando en pánico.-...y-y a todos,claro.-

La chica volvió a reír antes de inclinarse sobre él.

-Que tengas dulces sueños, Ciel. Buenas noches.- Susurró, entonces, le dejó un delicado beso en la frente y por un instante, el muchacho, sintió estar allí, cuando la mansión estaba llena de risas, cuando todo encajaba, cuando todo era perfecto.

-Lizzy, gracias...por todo.- Le dijo sinceramente mientras la miraba directo a los ojos.

-No hay porqué, yo sólo quiero hacerte feliz.- Volvió a sonreírle con extrema dulzura.

Ciel pensó, justo antes de caer dormido, que definitivamente no le molestaría pasar más cumpleaños como ese.

* * *

 **N/A: Shieeeruuuu! Hoy esta hermosura cumpliría 140 años, que locura. Te mereces todo lo bueno del mundo. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que te hice quedar como un hijo de p*** en una parte, a pesar de ser tu cumpleaños, lo siento.**

 **Al final pensaba poner una escena de ellos como esposos festejando el cumpleaños de Ciel, pero creo que ya está demasiado largo.**

 **En fin, lectores, ojala lo disfruten y sino...perdiste tu tiempo ¿verdad?**

 **Bye Bye.**

 **¡Happy Birthday, Ciel!**


End file.
